Toadally Awesome
"The Cursed Boy..." Rata's usual moniker for Toadally Awesome Toadally Awesome is a creature that Rata keeps imprisoned in his home, in some form of pantry or dungeon. While the true reasons for its imprisonment are unknown, it is likely due to it being a highly cursed being. It has been theorized The One is involved in his incarceration. Throughout many of Rata's archetype review episodes, Toadally Awesome appears when he mentions Level 4 or 2 WATER-attribute monsters as a reminder that he makes them viable. Appearence Toadally Awesome appears to be three frogs stacked on top of each other, though the topmost frog takes on the appearance of an orange or grapefruit. The bottom frog is the largest and serves as the only intelligent member of the trio as well as its means of locomotion. The middle frog is forever paralyzed in fear, leeching all negative emotions from the frog beneath it. The topmost frog is asleep, and you must pray it never wakes. It normally communicates in frog sounds, but once said "Hello..." in the voice of the singer Adele. Biography Toadally Awesome is a vengeful frog deity that emerged from the wetlands after the infamous Cult of Free Real Estate successfully performed the Rite of Calling at his altar. Since then, he has become a card in a game for children and manchildren. Through this game he, along with best friend and confident Bahamut Shark, wreaks havoc upon the world. Toadally Awesome first appeared on Rata's Youtube Channel in the video Toadally Awesome Radical Gnarly, where Rata discovered that the tentatively-named Treatoad had been turned into a silly pun. Ever since then, Toadally Awesome has been imprisoned by Rata, kept in a dungeon. Whenever the Toad appears, Rata forces it to go back to the dungeon and tries to keep it there. He was first released in Archetype Archive Cloudians , where Rata claimed that he was "Toadally necessary now". Toadally Awesome appeared again in Archetype Archive Ice Barriers because of the archetype's heavy use of WATER-attribute monsters. Here it was learned that Toadally Awesome eats backrow, something more experienced players were already aware of. During the Archetype Archive Frogs, it was natural that Toadally Awesome would appear, having escaped from Rata's dungeon and retreating to a dark pond hidden in the night. After a disturbing journey through a Montenegro city, Rata located Toadally Awesome, and nicknamed him "Frogally Amazing". Insulted by this, Toadally Awesome sank back into the depths, causing Rata to curse and just call him "Toad" because it is more dignified for Rata. Affiliations Bahamaut Shark Bahamaut Shark is a Rank 4 water monster, whose sole purpose in life is to summon Toadally Awesome by vomiting it out. Debate has raged on the Rank10FAQs forum as to whether or not the toad is a minion of the shark or vice versa, and Rata thus far has refused to comment. Rata For whatever reason, Rata is currently the warden of Toadally Awesome's prison. He will occasionally take advantage of this, bringing Toadally Awesome out of the dungeon to be used with relevant archetypes, but most of the time seems to resent the toad's presence and for good reason. When it came to looking over Toadally Awesome's own archetype, Rata admitted that "Toad" was actually a very useful card, but had accumulated too much disgust towards it over the years since its release. Category:Characters